


The Twins

by muggle95



Series: Opportunity [1]
Category: Mars Rovers - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggle95/pseuds/muggle95
Summary: Some highlights of the Mars Exploration Rover mission, through the eyes of Opportunity





	The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm emotional over the end of MER, and Opportunity's retirement
> 
> I think I did more research for this than for any of my other fanfiction combined

We were twins, once - my sister and I. Her name was MERA, but we all called her Spirit.  
  
"We have an important mission for you" they said. "how would you like to go exploring?"  
  
And we were so excited to go exploring. We couldn't wait.  
  
"Your missions will last 90 Sols each. That's not quite 93 days. After that you can rest."  
  
We had to go our separate ways. Spirit launched only a month before I did, but by the time I landed, she was crying "wrong! something's wrong! wro-wro-wro-wr-wr-wr-wr-..."  
  
But they helped from afar, and my sister recovered. We both got to keep exploring after all.  
  
(They sent me the same patch, just in case.)  
  
I found evidence of water right where I landed, and she found evidence hardly a month after her recovery. Not the sort that could have supported life on Earth, but water nonetheless. We were proud of our discoveries.  
  
When our 90 Sols were up, we weren't ready to rest yet, so we didn't. We kept going.  
  
I got stuck in a sand dune once, but by carefully following instructions I made it out again.  
  
When my sister got stuck for the last time, she said, "it's okay. I'll stay here and study Home Plate."

(She always was an optimist. She even loved her broken wheel, insisting it uncovered things she wouldn't have otherwise.)  
  
And she did. She studied Home Plate until she was ready to rest.  
  
(Was she ready? Winters are long and cold and dark, and she couldn't move to chase the sun. Did my sister really want to rest?)  
  
"Can you hear us Spirit?" they called. "Did the cold reset your clock? Let us know, we can help."  
  
She didn't answer. She was resting. She deserves it.  
  
(I miss her)  
  
"Spirit, if you can hear us, we're certain now. What you found at Comanche definitely formed in fresh water. You did it, Spirit! We're so proud."  
  
But if she heard, she still didn't respond. Not even when they said goodnight.  
  
2200 Sols is a long, respectable life for someone like us.  
  
(Don't be sad. Be proud. She accomplished so much more than they ever thought we could.)  
  
In the years I've been on my own, I've found fresh water too. I've found so many cool things.  
  
I've come so far. I've learned so much. I'm not ready to quit.  
  
But my battery is low, and it's getting dark.  
  
(Are you proud of me, too?)

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight, Opportunity. We are all so proud of you


End file.
